Pirating Internet
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: Yuri's having server problems, so he logs onto someone else's unsecured server through wireless network... Bryan is pissed and when he finds the thief...


**I wrote this a while ago, only thought to post it now. Summary says it all—kind of a pointless fluff story. I do not own Beyblade. Yuri and Bryan are hot. I am a little crazy. You should review. That is all.**

_NANANANA_

"Damn it," Yuri snarled for the third time. He jerked his hand on the mouse pad and brought up Network Connections. He right-clicked and then clicked connect to YIvan, his own personal internet server. A pop-up showed his windows attempting to connect, then it stopped with a new message:

_Connection Unsuccessful_

_This computer is connected to YIvan but does not have access to the internet. If you are connecting to a wireless hotspot, you might need to open a web browser to finish connecting_.

Snarling, he clicked the _Diagnose the problem_ link.

_This computer has limited or no connectivity._

_A problem with your network router or broadband modem might be preventing an Internet connection…_

Glaring angrily at the screen, Yuri clicked off and went back to Network Connections. Why wasn't his network first on the list? Wait a minute… he scrolled down and found that YIvan was now nonexistent as one of the available server connections.

"What the hell?" he yelped, refreshing the list. Still no YIvan showed up. He jumped up and knocked on his laptop like it might be playing a game with him. _Network router, it had said_, he thought exasperatedly, pulling away and strolling to his desktop computer. He checked the internet there… nope, it wasn't connected either. Irritated, Yuri grabbed his router and shook it, plopping it down after a second and running to check for any changes. Nope… but the damn thing was on!

_A problem with your network router… _one that was seemingly functioning just fine. What did people do in these situations?

Option one: find something else to do while waiting for the problem to fix itself.

He couldn't do that! It was a Friday night and there was nothing else to do! He had nowhere to go and he didn't have cable TV… He also couldn't sleep if he tried.

Option two: call a more computer-savvy friend for help.

He could imagine it now…

_Ian: huh? You probably did something to mess it up _(insert shrug)_. _Why was he friends with Ian again?

_Rei: Um, well… did you try turning off your router and then on again? I really don't know. _Yes, about a million times. Thought so.

_Kenny: (launches into a 3-hour high-vocab technology language speech from which Yuri would emerge even less enlightened than before and still with a persistent internet problem.) _Admittedly, three hours might be long enough for the problem to cease naturally but Yuri wasn't ready to die of boredom… yet.

As for Kai…

**Flashback**

"_Did. You. Just. Call me at 1 thirty. Waking me up. Because you. saw. a hot. guy. That .you. just. realized. lived. in. your. building?" the voice breathed slowly and deathly quiet through the receiver. Kai sounded like he might spew venom and then reach through the telephone line to strangle the redhead. And enjoy it, too._

"_Ah, I—" Yuri squeaked._

"_Screw you, Ivanov." _

_There was a definite bang and then the dial tone was heard._

**Endflashback**

Yuri never called after nine again. Well, his situation right now was completely different and more technical, but he decided he was taking no risks.

Option three: Call it a night and go to sleep. Fuck no.

Option four: Call his internet company and demand a solution… at nearly one in the morning. Even if it was still work hours, did he even have the number? He thought for a moment… _nope, threw it away. Company website… oh yeah. Phonebook? Don't have one. Well it wasn't going to work anyhow._

Option five: Option five, option five… pirate internet, that's what option five was. Wireless.

Relieved, and with no conscious of guilt, Yuri ran back to his laptop and plopped down on the couch again. He skimmed through the short list of internet servers. MawFamily, good reception but secured. Boo. He imaged their password being something like their kids' names and then 1234 and snickered. Default, unsecured but with one bar of reception only. He decided he'd try it as a last resort. Tai b, secured. Bleh. 1420, secured. Unnamed Network, secured? Secured, secured…

"What's this?" Yuri said out loud.

Falcon, unsecured network, with full reception. Perfect. Yuri clicked excitedly, waited for about three seconds, and then a message popped up on his screen.

_Successfully connected to the internet!_

"Yesss," Yuri hissed, making a fist and grinning widely. Now he had something to do by surfing the web. He checked his email and then logged onto Flickr and began downloading his recent photos to his account.

One floor below, Bryan was losing his temper. Not too long ago his internet connection was working flawlessly. Then suddenly it became slow and annoying: he'd been waiting for a webpage to load for three minutes now. He leaned over and checked his modem. All was fine, exactly the same as it was when there wasn't anything wrong with the connection. He sighed in relief as his email finally opened. He'd been working on a report for work for the past couple of hours, and wanted to send it to his boss and get it over with. He wanted a work-free weekend but the net was making that difficult for him right now!

Finding one new email from his boss, Bryan frowned and clicked it apprehensively. Again he waited irritably as the page took its time loading. There was no message, only an attached word document, which he clicked to open. It started to slowly download.

Set on sending his report, Bryan clicked the _new message _tab and growled as the page turned white and the green bar on the lower side of the page began crawling its way across. Out of patience, he clicked off the webpage in anger, deciding he'd email his boss later after all. He reclined back in his chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the attachment to open up.

Approximately ten minutes later he checked the progress and found the word document was finally on his screen. Moving his mouse to maximize the file, he accidently clicked it off and gaped.

"Fuck, no!"

But there was nothing he could do, it was already gone. Angrily, he clicked on the internet icon and watched in despair as his homepage began to load. He clicked if off, clutching his hair before running his hands through it. What was going on? Why the hell hadn't he saved the document? But wait…

"Internet folder? Files. Internet files? Oh yeah, temporary internet files," he muttered to himself as his mouse cursor flew around, trying to locate the folder in which these files were stored. If he loaded the attachment, it should be in the temporary folder until he cleared his internet history. Finally finding what he was looking for, Bryan felt a sense of triumph that quickly disappeared when he looked upon the contents. There was a long list of files, and what, pictures? But he didn't load anything to or from the internet today, and he cleared his history every night…

Clicking one of the icons, Bryan saw that it was a picture of a beautiful redheaded man smirking into the camera, icy blue eyes glinting and hair highlighted in the sun.

_What the?_

Raising an eyebrow, Bryan began skimming through the pictures. Redhead with two good-looking guys, one with exotic golden eyes and slightly feminine feel (perhaps because of his long, long hair) and the other a sexy bluenette with shocking crimson eyes and killer crossed arms. Redhead stretching, looking somewhere to the right with a curious expression and looking absolutely delicious. Redhead glaring with hands on his hips as a cute man with a blue ponytail jumped into the picture. Redhead wearing sunglasses and flashing someone the finger. Redhead giving a short brunette a headlock and grinning maliciously as the other flailed. Redhead standing with scenery behind. Redhead and co sitting around a table. Redhead having a match of arm-wrestling with Mr. Sexy Bluenette and obviously losing. Redhead Redhead Redhead.

_WHAT THE FUCK._

His internet was being pirated.

The next day, Bryan, still pissed about the previous night, jabbed the elevator button and waited for it. Redhead was going to pay, if only Bryan could find him. He had to be somewhere around, most probably a resident of the building, if he could detect Bryan's internet server. He did look rather familiar, like Bryan might have seen him somewhere before. _Even better,_ he snorted, _maybe I'll see him again._

Truthfully, Bryan wouldn't have minded Redhead using his internet once (he guessed it was only once for whatever reason, no one had used his server before) had it not made things so difficult for him. Not only that, but redhead had apparently used his internet all night, so that he had to resort to moodily flip through his TV channels before going to bed. Only now did it occur to him that he could have gotten revenge by disconnecting his internet before doing so. Oh well. _He's quite good looking though… _Bryan thought when his mind once again went back to the pictures. He'd seen his share of beautiful people, of course, but there was something about Redhead that was different…

The elevator _dinged_ and the doors slid smoothly open. And lo and behold, amidst a mother holding the hand of her young child, stood Redhead, leaning against the elevator with crossed arms and looking tired.

Before Bryan knew what he was saying, "Redhead?" slipped through his lips.

Redhead's head shot up, looking curiously at Bryan with a raised eyebrow. Bryan swallowed, embarrassed. _God, even more beautiful in real life._

"Would you please get in already, Mister? Otherwise move back so the elevator doors can close," The mother's impatient drawl cut through his thoughts and his eye contact with Redhead.

Giving her an apologetic smile, he quickly got in and stood on the other side as the elevator dinged once again and began to descend. She shot him a stern look in return but he was too preoccupied with inner conflict. If he was going to say anything to Redhead, he should say it now. Perhaps a, "Would you please not use my server without permission again?" would suffice, but he felt awkward and so stayed silent. He trained his eyes on Redhead's fine features long enough that Redhead looked back. Feeling brave, Bryan let their gazes meet before he smiled, slowly and surely. He looked away, but not before he saw a light blush colour redhead's cheeks.

The mother tucked her child closer to herself and glared at the exchange.

Yuri had been tired. He had stayed up all night surfing the net, chatting on MSN and NOT watching porn. He would gladly have slept in for the rest of the day had a hysteric Rei not called, incoherent except for that Yuri needed to be at his house ASAP. With much grumbling and cursing, Yuri spat that he'd be there before cutting the line. Damn being a good friend.

But his mood had quickly changed when the elevator doors opened and admitted in none other Mr. Sexy from the floor below. The same one he had tried to tell Kai about at one thirty in the morning.

"Redhead?"

Yuri looked up, staring at Mr. Sexy with almost-shock, eyebrow raised automatically. After a pause, Yuri schooled his features to indifference as that annoying woman demanded Mr. Sexy make a decision. Inside he was raging with annoyance, confusion, and self-righteousness. Did Mr. Sexy just call him 'redhead'? Why would Mr. Sexy call him anything at all? Thoughts flew into and out of his head so fast he almost forgot his purpose for the day. Was Mr. Sexy looking at him? _OHGODWHATTHEHELL DID HE JUST SMILE AT ME, LIKE THAT? LIKE ALL SEXY AND SHIT. HE OOZES SEX, DAMN IT. SEXSEXSEX._ While Yuri's mind continued its chant, he had the graces to blush like an innocent young boy.

_Fuck it, I really am deprived and desperate. I need to get laid._

The elevator doors opened again into the lobby, the mother pushing her way rudely past and dragging her child. Yuri felt Mr. Sexy's eyes on him again and decided to make a run for it. As he fled before he could embarrass himself by doing something inappropriate, Mr. Sexy called out.

"Mr… Redhead!"

Yuri kept running, realized he'd been called by Mr. Sexy, no less, and slowly slowed down to a halt. He was already at the doors of the building by then.

Bryan power walked to catch up. He decided he was going to say something if only to get to know Redhead. When he reached him, Redhead looking uncomfortable and his eyes darting continuously to the door, Bryan smiled awkwardly.

"If… you have a moment…" he began, not wanting to keep Redhead from anything.

"Huh?" Yuri replied dumbly. He was standing right next to Mr. Sexy. Mr. Sexy was talking to him. Mr. Sexy smiled at him. Again. Mr. Sexy was saying something, tune in…

"…Netsov, I live on the fifth floor," Bryan was introducing himself.

"Your name is Netsov?" Yuri blurted out. He had never came across a weirder, less suitable name.

Bryan looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. Yuri coloured.

The other shook his head slightly, now smiling, "Kuznetsov. That's my last name. I'm Bryan." He extended his hand, and Yuri stared at it intelligently.

_Oh my god, he has such sexy fingers, they could be doing so many things… _While Yuri's perverted mind ran off in glee, Bryan frowned lightly and withdrew his hand after waiting another moment. _No, don't do that… wait, was I supposed to take his hand? Shit, I just passed up an opportunity to touch him._

Bryan cleared his throat, this wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped it would. He was considering letting the matter go when Yuri suddenly said, "Yes?" _Damn it, what is wrong with me? I'm making a fool out of myself in front of Mr. Sexy._

The lilac-haired man gave him a slightly confused, calculating smile, "I'm keeping you back, you're probably running late." He made to leave but Redhead's voice stopped him.

"No, don't go!" _Did I just say that out loud?!_ "Is something the matter?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something, maybe now isn't the best time." _Maybe never is the best time_, Bryan thought doubtfully as he looked upon the redhead who's expression of stony did not change.

Yuri caught Bryan's uncertainty and his mind whizzed about how to seem more friendly. He tried to smile, felt his face clench weirdly as his lack of sleep caught up with him and gave it up as a bad job. Bryan watched with interest as Redhead's face twitched once and then settled back to stony. After a moment long enough to make Bryan wonder, Yuri found a coherent thought in his brain and decided to say it.

"If you want, you can come over to my apartment around 7 and we can talk." Was it right to invite a complete stranger over? What was he thinking? To make it more plausible, he brought up his wrist to look at his watch, remembered he didn't have one, and finished lamely with, "I kind of have to get going now." In reality he didn't care about his initial trip. Screw being a good friend.

Mr. Sexy—Bryan, now—looked unsure.

"We can have coffee," Yuri said desperately.

"I… guess that'd be alright," Bryan said slowly, "So I guess I'll see you at 7?"

Yuri gave his floor and apartment numbers and quickly departed. Only when he was in his car and out of the parking lot did he realize he forgot to introduce himself.

When he reached Rei's house, his mind was chanting that he had a date with Mr. Sexy (Bryan!) and leaving no room for anything else. It wasn't a real date, but still! It had a lot of potential, if only he could get his act together… He only half listened to Rei's distressed tale of much needed shopping because Kai had finally asked him on a date for that afternoon.

"That's it?" He said squarely when the golden-eyed man finished flapping his arms and flailing around.

"What do you mean, that's it?" Rei looked harassed.

"That's why you woke me up and demanded I get here ASAP? I'm going to sleep." And with that he plopped down on his friend's bed and closed his eyes. Rei began screeching uncharacteristically and throwing random objects at him in an attempt to receive help in this dilemma but Yuri was already drifting off with chants of _BRYAN BRYAN BRYAN_ filling his mind.

He came awake much later, looked at Rei's digital clock, read 6:52, and turned over in bliss, about to go back to sleep when a buzzer went off in his mind. 6:52! His date with Bryan was at 7! That was eight minutes from now! He threw off the covers, stumbled to the door and rushed out, simultaneously calling out Rei's name. When he went unanswered, he realized that Rei must be on his date with Kai still. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it._

On the fridge door was a note:

_I went shopping alone you fucker. Now I'm leaving soon, Kai is picking me up. I don't know when I'll be back but you better be there to hear all about how things went when I do. And I mean you better be there! Eat whatever you want, there's chocolate cake in the fridge. –Rei _

Mouth watering and stomach grumbling, Yuri threw open the fridge door and stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth, slammed it shut and grabbed the nearby pen. On the clean space of the pinned paper he wrote:

_Sry, hav sumthng 2 do. All l8tr, yll understand._

He couldn't care less about spelling right then as he sped toward the door. He reached it, realized he need to empty a full bladder, cursed, and sped toward the bathroom. A minute later he was out and running, deciding that Rei's apartment was safe enough unlocked. It's not like people went around trying knobs to see which door gave way. He still felt guilty, however, as he jumped in his car and zoomed into traffic. Damn it, he was already late, hungry, and in dire need of a shower.

He arrived 23 minutes late, found Bryan nowhere in sight and cursed. His disappointment quickly disappeared when he found the note written and pushed underneath his door.

_Waited, but apparently you're still not home. We could still have coffee if you'd like. Apartment 501. Anytime before nine is okay._

It was not signed, but obvious. Feeling elated, Yuri took a quick shower, dried his hair, and, feeling refreshed and fully awake, went to call on Bryan.

The door opened at the second knock. Yuri smelled cologne and coffee. He smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry," he said.

"No need. Come in." Bryan stood aside and allowed him to pass. They walked to the living room and Yuri sat on the couch while Bryan made himself comfortable on the loveseat.

"I really would like to apologize," Yuri said, still feeling slightly bad. He was the type that found it important to keep any kind of date or meeting. Those involving Rei didn't necessarily count. "I fell asleep at a friend's house and woke up late. Didn't sleep last night, that's why."

To his surprise, Bryan laughed.

"I know," he said, and laughed again.

"What?" Yuri said in confusion, "How could you know? Are you psychic or did I really look that tired this morning?"

"Neither. It has to do with what I wanted to talk about, actually, um…"

"Yuri," Yuri said, quickly, remembering with embarrassment that he still hadn't introduced himself. He leaned over and offered his hand, which Bryan took.

"Yuri," the name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and Yuri loved it. He pushed all inappropriate thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the matter at hand. Bryan suddenly got up.

"I made coffee. How do you drink yours?"

Yuri stood as well, "one and a half crème and one sugar." _Ugh, maybe he should've shut up and taken it anyhow._

Bryan looked to the side as though trying to figure this out before grinning, "That precise? Alright, why don't you come with me and do it yourself? I drink plain."

Yuri shrugged and followed him into the kitchen. After retrieving their coffee they sat at the kitchen table.

"So, Yuri," Bryan began, "What I wanted to say isn't really all that important now, but it has to do with last night. Does Falcon sound familiar?"

Yuri chocked on his coffee. _What the heck? He pirated Mr. Sexy's internet?_

Eyes streaming, Yuri thumped his chest and looked at Bryan, who looked back in amusement. "T-that was yours?"

"Yes, I would think so."

_Shit. How the hell did he find out it was me?!_

Yuri took a deep breath. "Um, I would like to say that I do not make it a habit to use people's internet without permission. Last night my internet wasn't working and I kind of had something important to do…"

"Funny, so did I. You kind of prevented that though," Bryan didn't sound mad, if possible he seemed even more amused at Yuri's fidgety discomfort.

"So how did you know it was me, anyway?" Yuri demanded.

Bryan shrugged. "You should be careful of what you do on other people's networks."

Yuri froze. Images of all the websites he'd visited last night flashed through his mind. Images of men that Bryan might be disgusted with. But if he was disgusted, why would he speak to him? Shit, shit, did Bryan see what he did? But how could he? And that still doesn't give Yuri's identity…

He remained silent and watchful as Bryan sipped his coffee and eyed him over the rim. The lilac-haired man's mouth emerged smiling.

"Don't look so worried. Though I now wonder what you did on my network…"

Yuri flushed immediately and cursed himself inwardly.

Bryan decided to bring the mystery to a close, "You downloaded some photos onto a website, I think. These photos were stored in the temporary internet files folder. By chance I saw them, and then through coincidence I saw you this morning and recognized you."

Yuri's mind pedalled back to a moment from that morning.

"_Redhead?"_

"Redhead?" Yuri said crossly, "That's all you could think to name me?!"

"Wha," Bryan looked slightly surprised, "_You're _mad at _me_?"

Yuri crossed his arms, coffee forgotten, "You should secure your network, then."

Bryan took another sip, looking good natured, "How'd you do that?" he asked genuinely.

_Not net-savvy then_, thought Yuri. "You don't. You call the company and ask they do it for you. This way no one will be able to use your internet without you giving them the password."

Bryan nodded but did not say anything. They sat in silence for a while. Was this right? Sitting in silence with someone who was still mostly a stranger?

"I would have called you beautiful," Bryan spoke after a while. Yuri looked up in shock, his pale cheeks flushing again. Bryan looked at him with intense green eyes and a sultry smile.

"I saw all the pictures, because I think you're beautiful and I couldn't stop looking. Maybe that's the reason I wanted to talk to you and not really about you using my connection after all. Good looking friends, too." He gave a small chuckle.

Yuri was speechless. His hand felt unsteady as he clutched his coffee cup, made to raise it, and changed his mind. His mind reeled with happiness and thoughts and excitement swirled within him.

"Sorry," Bryan continued after the pause, "Maybe this is too sudden. I don't even know where your interests lie."

"No, it's alright," Yuri said when he finally found his voice, "I much prefer that to Redhead."

Bryan laughed and Yuri laughed with him. The silence this time around was comfortable.

Yuri wanted to make a move, but was afraid of messing everything up. After much internal conflict, he decided he will allot some time to get to know Bryan aKa Mr. Sexy (so much sexier with his personality) before he tried anything. Not wanting to do something rash, like jump Bryan, who wan now running a hand through his hair while smiling, Yuri stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, but I better go home. Thanks for the coffee."

Bryan stood as well, "I'll walk you to the door."

Yuri opened the door and turned back to Bryan, who was leaning against the wall. "You know, we should get to know each other better. Maybe we'll have time to do something soon."

Bryan nodded, looking as though he had wanted to say that and was glad Yuri did instead.

Yuri fidgeted slightly. There was a space of one foot between him and Bryan, and the lilac-haired man looked so good standing there, enticing lips pulled into a relaxed smile. Yuri gave a smile of his own, and he saw Bryan's eyes pause on his own lips. For one crazy second Yuri didn't want to leave, was going to go back in and go to bed with Bryan. What he did instead was lean in and press a kiss to Bryan's lips, solidly, feeling him gasp lightly at the contact. Yuri shivered, not doubting that Bryan felt the same electric rush that he did. He pulled back quickly, his damned face blushing yet again.

Bryan raised his eyebrows but his smile was wider and his eyes twinkled.

"Goodnight," Yuri spoke, and his voice was husky because he felt slightly turned on. He decided to leave before things got embarrassing, though he didn't miss the little something that flashed in Bryan's eyes.

Long after he was down the hallway, almost to the elevator, he heard Bryan's door finally close.

_NANANANA_

**SO? LIKE? DON'T LIKE? YOU GOTTA ADMIT YURI/BRYAN IS ZE SEXI THOUGH. REVIEW PLZ.**


End file.
